Shot and Bothered
by mondlerstwangel
Summary: My first Castle and M-rated fic. I hope ya'll enjoy.


She's lost track of time. She always does with him. She doesn't even notice until her phone starts ringing.

It doesn't seem to stop her husband though. She doesn't want him to. She loves the way he kisses her. Has been smitten since kiss one.

He stops to look her in the eye, grins before bringing his hand up and removing some hair out of her face.

She knows that grin, knows it can irritate the hell out of her. He's being smug but she doesn't mind. Not when it's about making her moan. His fingers caressing her, his lips glued to her skin.

And then he's- "Fuck!"

He wanted to go slow, wanted time to tease her, torture her. At least that's what she thought. But then he decides to push two of his fingers into her without a warning. This man is full of surprises.

Triiiiiiinnngggg.

"Cas- Castle."

She has to make him stop. She can't pick up her phone like this. Not when she can't keep her voice under control. Not when she's moaning like this.

"Mhm?" He answers, his lips now wrapping around her hard nipple, letting his teeth scrape against her.

"Fuck." She yells again when his fingers speed up, thrusting deeper into her.

"Patience Beckett, we're getting there."

Triiinnngggg.

If she doesn't pick up now, it goes over to voice mail. Would that be so bad? She could make up an excuse. She could even call in sick!

Damn, morning sex has a bad influence on her.

"Castle. Stop!" And she doesn't expect it to be so easy. She's actually surprised (and disappointed) when his fingers come to a halt and his mouth leaves her body.

"Beckett." She says, placing her phone to her ear.

And from the moment her name leaves her lips, that evil husband of hers starts pumping his fingers into her again. She tries to shoot him a glare but before she can, her eyes closed and she unwillingly let's out a moan.

"Kate, everything ok?" She hears Esposito ask.

She's going to kill him. She's gonna pull out her gun, shoot her husband and ask Lanie to help her hide the body.

"Ye-ah. Shit! Sorry, I hit my toe."

This isn't good. Isn't good at all. His lips are moving downwards, following the path his fingers did just a few minutes ago.

"Beckett, it's already nine. You're normally here by now. Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yes I'm sure I'll be there in twenty bye!"

She tries to say in one breath before pressing the end button and letting out another long moan.

His lips reach her pussy, licking her folds but carefully avoiding the little bundle of nerves between them.

"Babe, I can't-, I have to-"

Why is he so fucking good at this?

She stops him and knows it's the right thing to do. But damn, does it feel wrong.

"Baby, I have to get ready."

She kisses him one last time before flipping them over so he's on his back. She watches him licking his glinstering fingers off, always surprised by how wet he can make her.

She wants nothing more than to take his fingers in her mouth and suck on them while looking him in the eye, knowing how much it turns him on. But she forces herself away from him to stand up.

While moving to climb off of him, her hands accidentally grazes his hard on and he groans, wanting to pull her back and fuck her brains out.

"Share a shower?" He asks.

And God, she wants to. But sharing a shower with him always leads to more.

"Sorry Castle, no time. Gates will start asking questions."

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

" I love you, too." She smiles.

"Oh and Beckett?"

"Yeah?"

"I think a turtleneck would be appropriate."

* * *

She misses him. It's been an hour and she misses him.

She was relieved to know Gates wasn't at the office yet either so she could easily go with the 'I overslept' excuse.

It's a boring day full of paperwork and it sucks to not have her husband by her side to bring some fun to her work. He's running some errands but should be at the precinct soon.

She's unfocused, her thoughts trailing of until she finds herself thinking about their morning activities. She smiles to herself. The things that man can do to her.

She crosses her legs, pressing them tightly together as she feels herself getting hornier. She's been thinking about him from the moment she left the loft. About his soft lips, his teeth nibbling, his fingers pleasuring her and his dick inside her. God, she wants that dick.

She's been thinking about taking a bathroom break to get herself off with her fingers. But it wouldn't be the same. She's spoiled. He spoiled her. Her own fingers aren't good enough anymore. She wants his. His are thick, know exactly how to pleasure her. Oh but she wants his dick even more. Wants to take it into her mouth till he's hard, before placing him at her entrance and sinking down on him. Riding him or having him pound into her, she doesn't know what she wants most. She just wants him.

Stop Kate! You're at the precinct, remember?

She's so lost in thoughts that she doesn't notice him stepping out of the elevator.

He looks around while walking towards her, making sure no one is paying attention to them.

"Thinking of me?" He asks and she's brought back into reality.

"Hi. How'd ya know?"

"Crossed legs, flushed skin unfocused eyes and you were biting your lip. I know hornyness when I see it, detective." He seductively whispers into her ear.

She doesn't have the chance to respond before his lips are on hers. She automatically opens her mouth and his tongue enters. This may be extremely unprofessional but does he really care?

He hears her moan against his lips and decides he doesn't.

When they're kiss ends he stays close, not wanting to break contact yet. His nose rubbing against hers.

"I want you." She whispers, loud enough for only him to hear.

But he pulls back and she's confused for a moment before realizing Ryan is coming their way.

"Hey Castles, we got a case."

* * *

 **AN: I have no idea where this came from but I hope ya'll like it! This is my first time writing Castle fanfiction and my first time writing smut so it's all up to you to decide if I should continue this. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
